A Chocolate Strawberry Fondue Muffin
by Phishy Chan
Summary: Misamisa buys herself an EZ Bake oven so she can make a Chocolate Strawberry Fondue Muffin for her beloved Raito-kun, but....


A Chocolate Strawberry Fondue Muffin

**Author**: Phishy chan

**Summary**: Misamisa purchases an EZ Bake oven to bake a Chocolate-Strawberry Fondue Muffin for her beloved Raito-kun… but…

**Pairing**: MisaL fluff

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is not of mine

**AN**: Well, geez… I dunno squat about EZ Bake ovens. So sue me.

* * *

One day, Misa decided to amuse herself by cooking something. She went out to the nearest store and bought herself a lovely little EZ Bake oven, complete with the food mix and cook book.

So she was feeling a bit cheap and ended up buying a plastic play-oven instead of using a real one. She felt like being a little girl that day. And what better way to express your inner-little-girl than with an EZ Bake oven?

…Besides playing with Barbies, I mean.

Misa went to her room with her EZ Bake oven and hooked it up, eager to bake something. She looked through the mix packets she had and the corresponding cookbook. It was decided that she would bake something positively scrumptious just for her dear Raito-kun!

Smiling and humming merrily, Misa decided to bake the Chocolate-Strawberry Fondue Muffin. It certainly sounded good and it certainly LOOKED good… And there was no way she could mess it up. After all, it WAS an EZ Bake oven.

In the Secret Room Where L and Raito Do All Their Perverted Peeping-Tomming, the two were currently focused on the Yotsuba, yet again. Raito, however, let his eyes stray to the small screen that displayed Misa's room. First, he noticed that she was wearing an apron. A cute one, he had to admit. It was fuzzy and frilly and had pink bears on it. Okay, so not so much cute as it was revolting, but… Oh, it was the way Misa was prancing around IN the apron. That was it.

But WHY was she prancing around in the apron?

"L," Raito started slowly. "Why do you suppose Misa would want to wear an apron?"

L chewed thoughtfully on a cookie was maintaining the fisheyed look on the Yotsuba screen.

"Well," he started. "Well… There are several possibilities. Misamisa may have had the urge to act out her inner-girl, as many young women tend to do. This is a 14 percent chance, however, because she showed no initial girlyness beforehand, which is usually a symptom of the desire to relive one's inner girl. Another reason could simply be because she is cooking something."

That's when Raito noticed the equally pink EZ Bake oven.

"Oh," he said.

"Why do you ask, Raito-kun? It is not like you to be curious about Misamisa's behavior," L commented.

"…it's nothing," Raito decided. He glanced at Misa's screen again and noticed some fuzzy black smoke emanating from the EZ Bake oven. This scene was followed by a panicked Misa, who promptly ran into her bathroom and ran back out, tossing a small cup of water onto the smoke. This procedure was repeated several times before the black smoke went out and Misa collapsed to her knees in front of her oven.

Several uneventful hours passed by. The Yotsuba made a few conspicuous movements and gestures that allowed L and Raito to make several worthy conjectures on who could or could not be the Kira among them. Misa was also rather quiet in her room with her smouldering EZ Bake.

The clock ticked by lazily. Well, it did in Misa's room. L and Raito had digital clocks that didn't ticked, but merely blinked to indicated the passing time.

Another hour went by. Ho hum.

Then, rather unexpectedly, the inconspicuous (at least, assumedly) door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled Misa holding a plate of Shinigami-knows-what. With each advancing step, a strange smell loomed closer and closer to the detective duo. Finally, Raito had enough decency to tear his eyes from the screen and turn them to Misa to ask, "What is that?"

Misa nervously laughed and set her masterpiece down on a randomly-but-conveniently located chair.

"Um…Misamisa made it for Raito-kun," she said in a small, shy voice. L allowed himself the leisure of a quick glance at the object resting in the tray. Misa continued, "It's supposed to be a Chocolate-Strawberry Fondue Muffin."

Raito's nose twitched, although it was probably just his effort to keep himself from fully wrinkling his nose at the misshapen thing. He could see where the chocolate part of the name came from, and he hoped that they meant a dark chocolate. A really dark chocolate.

Then, Raito remembered the scene he had witnessed in Misa's room earlier. This, he concluded, must have been the result of that…accident. He also decided that he didn't want any part in it.

"It looks delicious, Misa, it really does," he lied. "But I have to meet my father around now for a dentist's appointment, and I'd hate to spoil my teeth for it."

He gave Misa a laudable impression of a sincere smile.

"Just save it for me later, okay?" he requested. With that, he quickly grabbed his coat and walked out of the room. Poor Misa.

Dejected, Misa heaved a sigh and flopped down into Raito's chair. L looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Misamisa? What are you doing here?" he inquired, noticing her for the first time since her dramatic arrival.

"…Nothing," she mumbled. Oh, she was close to crying, so very close, but if she did, then Raito would probably find out and he wouldn't like her because she was so immature, to cry over a simple, spoilt cake.

"What is that smell?" L asked, sniffing the air. He noticed the dark-dark-chocolate strawberry fondue muffing sitting forlornly on its tray. He also noticed that he was rather hungry.

"May I have it?" he requested tentatively. Misa was too melancholy to care, so with a little, "sure", she handed the Dark-dark-chocolate strawberry fondue muffin to L with slightly quivering hands.

L picked up the small, silver fork with a forensic expert's nimble claw and delicately took the tiniest stab at it, scooping out a medium-sized morsel. A few crumbled spilled onto the saucer as the morsel broke away from its mother.

Delicately, L inserted the piece into his mouth and delicately chewed on it. His eyes wandered the corners on the room as he tasted the dark substance with a refined tongue.

After several more bites and half of the muffin, L rested the saucer with the muffin on the desk in front of him.

"It's delicious," he decided plainly. "A chocolate-strawberry fondue? It is very good. Misamisa, even though it is not appealing to the eyes, it has a polished taste."

Misa let L's jurisdiction cheer her up a little. "Really?" she asked. L replied with a solemn nod. He turned his eyes to the Yotsuba again and allowed his fingers to stray towards the saucer and fork.

Even though she was saving it for her beloved Raito-kun after he would compliment her on her lovely cooking, and even though she meant for it to be for Raito-kun after he would compliment her on her chefsmanship, Misa decided to give it to someone else who complimented her on her culinary craftsmanship.

She exuberantly wrapped her arms around Ryuuzaki's neck and hugged him for all she was worth. Obviously taken by surprise, L jerked back into his chair with wide eyes.

"Oh, thank you, Ryuuzaki!" Misa smiled. "Misamisa worked hard on it and Misamisa is so happy that you could enjoy it!"

…Even though it really WAS for Raito-kun. At this moment, however, Misamisa really couldn't care less.

Fin.


End file.
